Looking Back
by Silvermoon Dragonfairy
Summary: What if Chihiro had looked back? Chapter 3 up
1. Looking Back

Chihiro could hear her parents calling her, and she knew she had to go to them. After all, she had worked so hard to return them to their human state. Even more important, Haku had instructed her not to look back. Not knowing what would happen should she do so, Chihiro had a morbid curiosity of what would happen should she disobey. She felt her head turn slowly towards the spirit world.

A moment of hesitation caused her to stop. What if something bad should happen? Then again, what if something _good_ should happen? Time seemed to stop all together as Chihiro continued to debate whether to look back or not.

* * *

As Haku made his way down from Yubaba's office, her screeching could be heard throughout the bathhouse. As he exited, whispers followed him. The famous Haku, Yubaba's faithful henchman, had actually quit. Even Rin was sad to see him go.

"I'll miss you, ya' hairball," She staited, smiling sadly. "It'll be quieter without you around." Haku smirked, and did something very unexpected; he pulled Rin into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Rin," Haku murmured. Letting her go, he noted the surprised look on Rin's face. "For taking such good care of Chihiro for me. I've got figure out a way to enter her world once more.."

The entire bathhouse watched as Haku turned towards the front door and slide it open. A collective gasp filled the room at what they saw.

"I'm sorry Haku," Chihiro whispered, fidgting with the him of her white and green shirt. "I looked back..."

For a few moments, there was complete silence. Haku looked very sternly at the nervous Chihiro. Then, smiling, he took her hand.

"Welcome back, Chihiro," Haku whispered.


	2. Zeneba's House

It was supposed to be a one-shot! (weeps) 

lol, that's all right, I've updated. It's another really short chapter, but hopefully my reviewers will forgive me.

Zefie - Fluffy? Yeah, I guess it kinda is. Weird, I didn't even realize that until you said it.

Determindtowin - Glad you liked it! And I shall continue, as requested.

d - Apparently not! lol I suppose when I get three reviews asking me to continue, I have no choice.

* * *

Chihiro slept peacefully with her head on Kohaku's shoulder as the train hurtled along its set course. Kohaku looked down at his hands, laying palm up in his lap. Chihiro had looked back. She truly loved him, loved him enough to give up her own world sixty years early to be with him. 

The train screeched slowly to a stop, and Chihiro's eyes fluttered open.

"We're here," Haku smiled gently. Helping Chihiro to her feet, Haku and Chihiro walked along the path to Zeneba's house.

"We could have flown here," Haku stated curiously, finally breaking the silence, "Why did you insist upon taking the train?"

"To me, everything in this world seems connected to that train, somehow," Chihiro said thoughtfully. Not trying to understand what she had meant exactly, Haku merely nodded and knocked on Zeneba's door.

"Why, Haku! What a pleasent surprise," Zeneba declared kindly. A look of surprise crossed her face uppon seeing the girl with him. "Chihiro? Why, I thought you were going home with your parents, dear."

"She decided to stay in the spirit world...with me," Kohaku stated, the last part put on a bit akwardly. He still couldn't believe that it was the truth.

"You're welcome to stay here, if you like," Zeneba offered, understanding immeadiately what they needed. "I could use a little extra help around the house."

"Thank you," Chihiro accepted, as she and Haku bowed. The couple followed Zeneba into her small house.

* * *

Chihiro helped Zeneba wash dishes as Kohaku went outside. There had been no explanation; immeadiately after dinner, he had risen, thanked Zeneba for her generosity, and stepped outside. The house was very silent as the old woman and girl began to clean up. 

"He's upset with me, isn't he?" Chihiro stated, lowering her dish into the soapy water, and staring at the door absently.

"I think perhaps he had hoped you would be his connection to return to the human world."Zeneba replied calmly, still focused on the task at hand.

"He was going to come back?" Chihiro was obviously startled.

"I believe so," the older woman replied. "Though I don't see what good it would have done him. You see, my dear, you wouldn't have remembered him. And you would have been mortal while he is not, and never will be. Even if he did find you, and caused you to remember, then his time with you would have been very short, and he knows that."

"Then why is he so upset?" Chihiro wanted to know. "At least now we can be together forever."

"You did give up your life rather early, dear," Zeneba glanced at the girl sitting next to her out of the corner of her eye. "Even if you do love him."

"Oh," Chihiro murmured, and fell silent as she focused on her work one more.

"Chihiro? May I speak with you?" Kohaku's voice startled her, and she nearly dropped the plate she had been washing.

"Um...ok..." Chihiro nodded. Handing the plate to Zeneba, Chihiro stepped outside with Kohaku.


	3. Michiyo City

"Chihiro, you do realize you're dead now, right?" Koaku asked gently. "You won't be able to return to the human world, ever."

Chihiro's face paled slightly; she had not thought of it in exactly those terms. No more pocky, no letters from friends, no more school. She would not see her parents for a very long time; in fact, she would have nothing to remind her of home except the clothes on her back. Kohaku sighed heavily, and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

"There's nothing we can do about that now," He said. "What's important is finding work and a place to stay. We can't impose on Zeneba forever."

"I could go back to the bathhouse," Chihiro offered. Kohaku looked at her in surprise.

"Go back to work for that witch, Yubaba?" He said harsher than he intended, "No, Chihiro. Now that we're both free of her, I won't have you going back. There are pleanty of other places we can work without going back there."

"Oh," Chihiro stated, looking wounded at the unpleasant sterness in Haku's voice. Noticing the hurt look on Chihiro's face, he placed an index finger under her chin and lifted her face too meet her eyes.

"Don't worry," Haku told her, "Everything will work out. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Head east towards the Silent Forest," Zeneba instructed the next morning, as Haku and Chihiro left her house to look for work. "About half a mile before you reach the forest, you'll reach the Michiyo City. There's plenty of work to be found there."

"Thank you, ma'am," Chihiro answered chipperly, bowing. Haku bowed at the same time, also voicing his thanks.

"You ready?" Haku asked gently, offering his hand to Chihiro.

"Uh-huh," Chihiro replied, taking his hand in her own. He nodded, smiling as they floated into the sky and headed toward Michiyo City.

* * *

Michiyo City was huge. As she walked along side Haku, Chihiro stared in wonder at the large buildings that towered above her. Haku pulled her inside one building unexpectedly, as she was looing at a clothing store on the other side of the street. 

As Chihiro looked at the various, oddly-shaped knick-knacks about the store, Haku procurred jobs for the both of them. Chihiro had hardly noticed what was happening until a rather rotund woman was standing unnervingly close to her, clearing her throat.

"As I was saying," The woman said condesendingly, "I trust I can see you early tomorrow morning?" Chihiro looked at Haku uncertainly. He nodded once, encouraging her answer.

"Yes ma'am," Chihiro answered meekly. The woman harrumphed as she went back behind the counter.

"Very well, then," She announced grumpily, "I'll give you a chance. _ONE _chance, and if you mess up," she added, "You'll never work in this city again, hear?"

"Fair enough," Haku answered calmly. "Come, Chihiro, I'll show you the sights of Michiyo City."

* * *

Chihiro lay in bed at her new apartment, right next door to Haku's, wide awake that night. Regardless of all the fun that they had had that day, there was a certain thought in the back of her mind that had left a somewhat bitter edge to it all. 

"I'm dead..." She whispered to herself, "What will my parents think? Do they even remember me?"


	4. Settling In

It was the strangest thing. Chihiro was floating above a city that didn't seem the least bit familiar to her. As she flew gently along, she found herself above a cemetary. Her parents, relatives, and friends were there, as the priest spoke of her spirit passing on. The faces that she saw were solemn, carefully guarded to conceal wave after wave of grief that Chihiro felt sweeping over her.

As the casket was lowered into the ground, Chihiro landed beside her father and watched. Looking up, she finally allowed tears to come down her face. It was obvious that her parents were fighting hard to disguise their emotion.

Before she could say a word to either of them, Chihiro awoke.

Kohaku was kneeling next to her, a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to get up," He murmured. "We have to get to work."

* * *

Despite the many points of entry into the spirit world, Michiyo City (also known as the City of Three Thousand Generations) was the most common port for the incoming dead. It had been built as a sort of lighthouse for those wandering spirits who were not sure where to go after death. As such, it hosted a great many opportunites for spirits old and new. Employment agencies were a dime a dozen throughout the city, and not one had any trouble placing their clients. 

Chihiro was still in wonder of the city as she worked the register in Michiyo's most famous curio store. While Kohaku displayed some of the more pricy items, Chihiro noticed a certain tone in his voice that the customers seemed oblivious to, one that told how absolutely bored he was. It occured to her that, after all the excitement that he was used to at the bath house, Kohaku would not be as satisfied with a normal (if it could be called normal) job as she would be.

A plan had already begun to formulate in Chihiro's mind as she rang up the register yet another costumer.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kohaku asked, looking solemnly at the girl by his side. Chihiro nodded once, glancing at the building before them. 

"I've looked into it for the past week," She replied. "I think this may be just what you need." Kohaku smiled, nodding back.

"You're right. Thank you, Chihiro," Haku replied.

The building was a school, one where Haku could strength the abilities he had not been able to work much on under Yubaba's uncaring tutilage. Upon his graduation, as Chihiro had been told, he could possibly go to work in just about any place that he desired. It was a perfect opportunity for them both.

_All that's left_, Chihiro thought, _is to wait for my parents. I can't wait to see them again._

**_fin _**

_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. I don't much care for the ending, but oh well.


End file.
